


В космосе

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, POV First Person, Poetic, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Не всё так просто, и не всегда предательство - это убийство.
Kudos: 1





	В космосе

Совсем не ждал подобных испытаний  
Я от судьбы, но та лишь мрачно отвернулась.  
Отнюдь не мне в том памятном восстании  
Удача кровожадно улыбнулась…

Я человек, я астронавт типичный,  
Я просто бороздил простор вселенной.  
Мечтал увидеть лес, песок горчичный,  
В колонии поднять свой род нетленный.

Среди железных коридоров рос,  
С поломками всегда боролся лихо…  
Но в голове гудел один вопрос:  
«А почему на корабле так тихо?..»

Локальный счет времен хронометр вёл,  
Мерцание ламп — всего лишь нервный тик,  
Который наш корабль здесь приобрёл,  
На дно вселенной погрузившись вмиг.

Сквозь горизонт ли, сквозь барьер — никак  
Уже не разгадает экипаж,  
Преодолев какую из преград,  
Свихнулся несгибаемый разум наш.

Не скрою, я не сразу осознал,  
И предпочел бы дальше не глядеть,  
Как медленно и хладнокровно пал,  
Оставив строй товарищей рядеть.

И день за днем под чернотой небес  
Починки требовала туша звездолёта:  
Паял я провода, в реактор лез,  
Забыв друзей, себя и цель полёта.

Скользил в багровых лужах, запинался,  
Разбрасывая головы, тела,  
По трупам до поломки добирался,  
Как будто лишь она меня ждала…

Всё кончилось не так, как мне мечталось:  
Вдруг неисправностей простыл и след,  
В стекле кабины пустота осталась,  
Тот нехороший, смертоносный бред.

Пустой скафандр шагал по коридору,  
Я к рулевой панели жался, как дитя.  
Морально неготовый к разговору  
Со смертью о погибели путях…

Неласков блеск холодных древних звёзд,  
И нерадушен вакуум великий.  
В глубинах первородных грёз дышу  
В тьме космоса я пустотою дикой.

**Author's Note:**

> Пустой скафандр в данном случае означает предателя. А уж сторонний он, или сам помутившийся рассудком рассказчик - это на усмотрение читателя.


End file.
